New Beggining
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Summary inside sorry
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sookie convinces Godric not to kill himself. Isabel has grown very attached to Sookie and asks Sookie if she could stay with her. Sookie also finds out about things about Bill that are heartbreaking.

Here's thanks to my other wonderful Beta

who did an amazing job on revising this chapter for me.

Chapter one

Bill, are you here?" Sookie called out as she entered their shared suite at the hotel. Not hearing or seeing anything, she walked into their room. Moving quietly she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. Just as she was leaving, something on the bed caught her eye. Reaching over she picked it up accidentally spilling the contents out.

" Holy Mother Of JC" she gasped out as she saw pictures of herself ..... six months in advance of even knowing Bill. Gently, she picked up a letter and read it. Grief and cold fear curled in her stomach. Just then, she sensed Bill enter the hotel lobby. She quickly gathered everything back into the manila folder before shoving it into her bag and quickly left their suite. Moving fast, she quickly went to the elevator. As she entered the elevator, she frantically pressed the button for Godric and Eric's floor since they shared one big suite.

Once off the elevator , she ran all the way to their suite. "Come on." she whispered in a panic as she knocked loudly and fast on the door. "Sookie?" frowned Isabel in complete shock as Sookie shoved her way past her into the suite. She was surprised and concerned that Sookie was able to push past her like that as she could feel the fear emitting from Sookie.

When Sookie was clear of Isabel, she slammed and locked the door before she collapsed against the door as her body began to shake.

"Sookie, baby are you okay?" asked Farrell in concern for the human. Turning slowly, she saw Godric, Eric, Isabel, Farrell and Stan staring at her with shock and concern.

"Hey, Eric. Do you remember when you said you would protect me from Bill?" she asked paler than a ghost with hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes. Why? What has happened?" he stood straighter frowning in confusion.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer after all." she choked out holding back a sob, fighting not to cry as tears stung her eyes.

"What has he done?" Eric ordered.

She walked over to them slowly with Isabel right behind her. Isabel was getting more and more worried about her and kept an eye on her to make sure she stayed upright. Pulling out the folder she emptied it out on to the coffee table, showing them pictures and letter.

"Sookie, darling these are just pictures." frowned Farrell glancing at them then at her with his face full of confusion at her reaction to what seemed to be simple pictures.

"No. Those were taken six months before I ever met or laid eyes on Bill Compton. Read the letter." She claimed as she nodded at the piece of paper that had come out with the pictures. Stan picked it up while noticing the elegant writing and began to get worried. He then began to read the letter out loud so that everyone could hear what it said.

" **Dear Mr. Compton,**

**I am delighted and pleased with the work you have sent me so far.**

**Getting the telepath to fall for you and be with you, was absolutely genius.**

**Now offer to create a blood bond with her. From what you have told me, she won't refuse you.**

**After the bond is completed, bring her directly to me without delay.**

**Again, I am very pleased with you.**

**DO NOT SCREW THIS UP.**

**I will be more powerful and knowledgeable with her at my every beck and call.**

**She will be mine and only mine and will remain at my side for all time.**

**As she will be your bonded one, I see no problem with you continuing to bed her after her duties with me are complete.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Queen of Louisiana.**

"Son of a Bitch!" snarled Eric as Stan finished reading the letter to the group.

"I don't want that. There has to be away out of it. What is a blood bond anyways?" Sookie rambled while dropping into the nearest recliner.

Isabel knelt beside on the floor rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sookie glanced around at her only friends in Dallas, a plea for understanding in her eyes.

"It is a deep and powerful bond. You would live forever as long as the vampire who is your bonded lives. You would be immortal. The only way to break the bond is by death and death alone." Godric spoke up with his normal soft tone.

"How can I prevent Bill from doing this to me?" she asked as a lone tear came from her sorrow-filled eyes.

"You would have to blood bond with someone stronger than Bill and older than the Queen herself." Stan answered wincing a little as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"How in the world would I find someone like that." She bit out with a voice filled with bitterness and sorrow as she tried to keep her calm and refrain from crying anymore than already had.

"The only one I know who is that way would be ........ Godric." answered Eric with a nod of his head.

Sookie snapped her head up gasping, "No! I won't allow it! He only just got his freedom back! I won't be the one to take it from him!" she jumped up shaking her head at them.

The vampires were in shock at her protest.

Godric stared at the human female in shock. She wouldn't accept because she wanted him to keep his freedom.

Eric raised an eyebrow at his favorite human. She really didn't see how his maker favored her, did she. Godric favored her ever since he discovered that she had nearly died while trying to save them all including himself.

"Leave us. No one is to come in especially Mr. Compton" ordered Godric not taking his eyes off Sookie.

The four vampires left quickly out the door, only for them to settle right outside as they guarded their Sheriff and the woman who saved them all. They glared at Bill with disdain as he came walking up to them.

"Where's Sookie!" he ordered glaring at them with distaste.

"I just saw her a minute ago." shrugged Isabel with a glare full of malice for the one who dared hurt the one she viewed as a daughter.

"She is mine do not forget that." he snarled storming away.

"Not for long." Eric gleefully exclaimed while smirking as he knew that Sookie would no longer be Bill's if Godric could help it.

Inside the Suite with Godric

Sookie cringed as she dropped onto the recliner as she heard Bill's words.

"I am not an item or possession for anyone!" she bit out with a grimace full of bitterness and indignation. She then gently placed her face in her hands as her body shook with sobs.

Godric knelt in front of her. He gently grabbed her chin and raised her face, so that he could look into her watery blue eyes.

" No, you're not. You are the most loving, caring, gentle, selfless being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Let me free you, like you freed me. You won't be an item but a companion to me and part of the nest forever, never to be alone again." he spoke while rising slowly. He held out his hand for her to take.

Sookie stared at his hand with a thoughtful expression upon her face. It was her decision and only hers. Only she could decide something that would affect for the time to come. With a determined look in her eyes, she placed her hand in Godric's, letting him pull her up off the recliner.

Godric smiled with pleasure as he proceeded to take her into his room where they would complete the blood bond. Godric then explained all the side effects of the bond so that Sookie would not be surprised by the changes." All of your senses will be come acute and more heightened. Your speed and strength will be greater than a human male's and even also greater than some lower and higher vampires. Your instincts will be more pronounced and quicker. Some other things might happen, but as each blood bond is different, we wont know the extent of your changes until the changes are complete. I must take a fair amount of blood from you and then you must do the same, and take some of mine. You will probably end up sleeping between two and three days straight. Do you understand?" he explained softly as he wouldn't scare her if he could help it. He also knew her enough that she liked to know as much about a situation as possible before continuing on.

"I understand." she nodded as he helped her take off her jacket. She wore the same dress that she wore, the first time she went to Fangtasia.

"Are you ready?" he asked while watching as she slipped off her shoes. Sookie turned to face him with a nervous look upon her face.

"You can bite wherever you think is best as it doesn't really matter to me." Sookie explained as she averted her head away.

Godric pulled her to his chest with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand holding her neck.

"It wont hurt. A sting first but nothing but pleasure after." he whispered in her ear before placing light kisses down her throat and over her collarbone, till he came to the top of her right breast where her heart lay beating. His fang lengthened as he glanced one more time at her before he sank them into her soft flesh.

Sookie gasped before letting loose a moan. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he drank her blood. Her back arched and she let her head fall back. She never felt this way before when she let Bill drink from her.

Godric held her to him as he drank. He saw everything and felt everything, she saw and felt in her life. Slowly he removed his fangs, licking the wound while willing it to close but scar. It would prove and show that she was his and his alone. He would kill anyone that tried to take her from him or their nest. Holding her up with his arm, he discarded his white sweater. He then made a small cut where his heart used to beat.

"Sookie, drink and complete the bond." he ordered her softly bringing her mouth to his wound.

Sookie flicked her eyes up to him as she slowly dragged her tongue across his wound. She closed her mouth over it and shut her eyes as she began to drink his blood. As soon as his blood hit her tongue, she saw and felt everything he felt and saw. Not paying attention, she sucked harder and ended up biting him . He sucked in a useless breath when he felt her teeth sink into his flesh.

He was very pleased that she kept on drinking. He could see Bill's mark disappear from her neck. And Bill's scent was fading, leaving only his. It would tell every Vampire, shifter, demon, Were, Fae, and every other magical creature that she belonged to him and only him. And to pity the fool that would try and take her away from him.

He steadied her as she began to feel drowsy, as she slowly began to stop drinking from him. Sitting up, she gently laid her head on his chest, eyes drooping in sleep.

"Sleep" He spoke while picking her up bridal style, willing his wound to heal but also scar. Moving with ease, he gently laid her down on his bed covering her as she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room to go speak with his childe and the most trusted members of his nest.

"Is she fine?" Isabel spoke, while walking up to Godric. She was very worried for the one she had begun to view as the daughter she would give her life for. She thanked Godric for bringing Sookie into her life to love and care for.

"Yes. She will be fine. She will awaken in a few days but if she is as strong as she appears, she will awaken around tomorrow night. He is not allowed to disturb her for anything.." he nodded to them all.

"He wont you can count on that." grinned Stan as the others nodded.

The Following Night

"Where is she?" Bill coldly yelled to five Vampires, not paying attention to the fact that two of them could snap him like a twig.

"None of Yer damn business!" snapped Stan, not appreciating getting yelled at by a child.

Godric and Eric were leaning against the wall watching the scene unfold before their eyes. Eric glanced at his maker who looked up fast while stiffening before a soft smile came to his features. "She is strong. She's already awakened." He nodded to his child smirking slightly.

"Well, this will be fun to watch." grinned Eric with glee at the prospect of Bill getting his ass kicked.

Bill launched at Isabel grabbing her by the throat. Before anyone could do anything, a blur sped towards Bill, pulling him away from Isabel and throwing him into the wall across the room. He slowly stood up to face his attacker and ended up gasping in shock and awe.

Sookie stood there wearing skintight low-rising blue jeans, tight dark green tang-top, and black flats. Her body was curvier; ass tight and nicely rounded, hips nicely rounded, breasts larger and more rounded also. Hair now to her waist in dark silky gold locks. Skin as pale as ivory with no blemishes whatsoever. Lips dark deep blood red plumb and kissable. Almond shaped eyes, thick eyelash's framing crystal blue eyes, nails 1 in. permanent manicure.

"Sookie." smiled Isabel as Sookie helped her off the floor.

"Hey. How do I look ya'll?" she twirled her voice silky and alluring to them.

"Damn, if I wasn't into males, you would be chained to my bed!" hooted Farrell as she gave a soft laugh that sounded like wind chime and humming birds.

" Careful, I'm a bonded woman now. Wouldn't want him to kill you, now would we?" she joked lightly as Eric smirked and Godric chuckled.

"Sookie?" Bill walked towards her with lust in his eyes. She froze staring at him with cold eyes.

"William" she greeted with an icy tone, making sure to stay close to Isabel. As Godric and Eric began to move towards her, they froze as they noticed Stan and Farrell coming up behind her to provide her with protection if needed.

"Let's go back to our room." he purred out softly holding out his hand for her to take.

"You Fool! You tempt to harm someone of my nest then expect me to go lay with you; especially after you betrayed me to your Queen! You've got some nerve!" she snapped going on the defensive side. She could read his mind now and she didn't like what she heard or saw.

"Your mine!" he snarled grabbing her arms in anger.

"No I am not!!!" she screamed glaring with an icy gaze. They watched in amazement as he was sent flying into a wall, without anyone touching him.

"Sookie?" gasped Isabel in shock at the new power Sookie exhibited.

"Holy Mother of Saints! Did I just do that ?" Sookie backed away from them in horror, shock and awe. Bill stood up in shock but froze as Eric now stood in front of him as Godric had moved to stand in front of Sookie. Both vampires glared at Bill with hate and anger shining from their eyes. That's when he realized what they had done.

"You did a Blood Bond." he whispered softly more to himself than to them.

"Escort him from the nest." ordered Godric coolly with a nod to Eric. Eric gave a smirk while he grabbed Bill and happily threw him out the doors before slamming it shut in his face.

Sookie stood there staring at the indentation Bill had made in the wall after she had mentally threw him into it. She then glanced over to the floor length mirror at her new look.

"It looks like I need to shop for some new clothes. These are too tight for my comfort or taste." she grimaced in pure disgust picking at her skin tight clothes.

"I'd say. Though I do like the view." snickered Eric with a taunting smirk at her as she turned to face him.

"Pervert!" she glared at him curling her lip at him as if to bare her fangs at him.

"I have some clothes you can use till we go shopping." Isabel spoke with a smile. She then gestured to others and one by one they left leaving the bonded pair alone together.

Sookie walked towards the window to stare out into the darkening sky. Godric came up behind her and lay his hand gently on her shoulder.

"So, I am really immortal, huh?" she spoke softly turning to gaze up into his dark green/blue silver eyes.

"Yes, you are. It does suit you very well though." he nodded to her as sorrow and happiness entered her eyes slowly.

"Don't leave me alone. I don't want to live out eternity all by myself. " Sookie whispered in a grief filled voice with slight fear flashing in her eyes as a tear made of blood ran down her right cheek.

"Never!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back, nuzzling into his neck as he tightened his arms around her pulling her closer. They both now had someone to care for, for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you all go chappy two

Ya'll can thank my wonderful Beta

Tvnut Loves Eric Northman

For helping me continue this fic, Chapter One will change cause my Beta is corecting my mistakes and helping me fix it.

Chaper Two

Sookie smiled as she stepped out of the en-suite into the room she shared with Godric. None of the clothes she had come with to Dallas fitted her anymore, so Isabelle had leant her some until they could go shopping. Dressing quickly, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a tight fitting, dark brown tank top with knee length forest green skirt and white flats. Carefully, she quickly pulled her hair into a French braid, and refrained from putting on any make up. She smiled at that, Godric had made it very clear that he really didn't like make up, especially on her, he thought she was beautiful as she was.

Walking out of their room, she made her way to the kitchen, to cook some food for herself. It didn't take very long, and she contemplated all that had happened recently. It still shocked and worried her that Bill and the Queen could do something like that.

Finishing up her food, she went into the main room. Glancing around she saw that someone had moved the couch from where she had placed it. She raised her hands and concentrated. The couch lifted up and moved to where she wanted it in the first place, then landed on the floor. She nodded, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Having fun?" Godric called from behind her. Whirling in surprise, she saw that he was leaning against the door frame, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Maybe." She grinned, running straight to him, and jumped into his arms. Godric pulled her tightly to his chest, she snuggled into him, nuzzling his neck. He made a soft, almost purr like sound as he kissed the top of her head.

"The others will be here soon." He murmured softly to her. He had been overjoyed when she had suggested, shyly, to him that maybe, as they were bonded, they should be in a relationship. Now he knew that he definitely had a reason to go on living, because from the minute he had rescued her in the church, he had known that there was something between them, but had not said or done anything about it, as she had been Bill's at the time, he had been able to sense it on her. He thought back to when he had wanted to kill himself on the hotel rooftop, and she had been there, talking to him, shedding tears for him, and how he had come to the epiphany that maybe it wasn't time for him to die, and had left the rooftop quickly before any more damage could be done. He remembered the look on Eric's face when Godric had walked into his child's suite. Eric had been overcome with joy at that moment, and actually showed a genuine smile, something you didn't see on Eric's face a lot.

Sookie still had her face buried in Godric's neck when Isabelle, Stan, Farrell and a whole bunch of other vampires arrived, some with their human companions. It was then that Godric picked Sookie up, and took her over to his "Sheriff's chair", and sat down with her in his lap. She looked up then, only to have Godric plant a kiss on her lips. Sookie blushed at all the catcalls and whistles, then turned around and kissed Godric back, just as passionately. The rest of the vampires and their companions sat down, and talked business and caught up for a while. It was roughly an hour later that Isabelle and Sookie decided to go shopping for Sookie's new stuff, as she had been borrowing Isabelle's clothing for a little while now, and was in desperate need of her own stuff, in her own style.

"Be careful." Godric warned kissing her lightly.

"We will be." Sookie smiled stepping back to stand next to Isabelle.

"We'll back in a couple of hours." Isabelle told Godric, quickly kissed Jason, and the two women left.

Walking back to his study to look over some papers. He had managed to get himself reinstated as Sheriff, but that had been no easy task. Nan Flannigan was a bitch, and he was greatful that she hadn't completely fucked things up for him. He glanced over the papers fast, quickly finishing up all the paperwork that had needed to be done, and headed back out into the main area with his guests.

Two hours later, Godric was a little bit worried. Isabelle had said they would be back by now. Suddenly, he froze, as terror filled him. It only took a split second for him to realise that it wasn't his own fear or terror, but that it came from Sookie.

"Godric!" Stan exclaimed, shocked as his Sheriff's sudden movement as Godric lunged to his feet.

"They're in trouble! I can feel Sookie's terror." He answered fast as a deep growl rumbled in his chest. The whole nest stood growling at their Sheriff's Bonded being in trouble, as well as one of their own. Before they could do anything, Godric was out the door and gone, Stan and Farrell not far behind with the other's following.

Sookie woke slowly, listening in both manners to try and find out where she was. She slowly sat up, looking around for Isabelle, and when she saw her, Sookie nearly vomited when she saw Isabelle chained with silver, with silver bullets slowly pushing themselves out of Isabelle's body. She had a vague recollection of what happened, but it had all happened so fast. She had used her new 'powers' to send four of their attackers into a brick wall. Isabelle had taken out most of them, but everything had gone downhill when she had shot several times with silver bullets.

As Sookie moved, her entire body was flooded with pain.

"Isabelle!" She called softly to her friend. Isabelle slowly looked up at Sookie. Relief flooded her face when she saw her Sheriff's bonded alive. Sookie been wounded in several places, but the ones across her left thigh and stomach were the worst. Isabelle silently cursed herself for not doing more to protect her Sheriff's Bonded. She couldn't move, not with the silver chains wrapped around her, and all the silver bullets still trying to push themselves out. She knew that she would have to feed soon to recover.

"I am sorry, Sookie, I should have done more to protect you." Isabelle spoke with sadness and regret lacing her tone.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault. We need to find away out of this soon. You look like you need to feed." Sookie spoke softly, giving a small smile to her friend.

Both women froze as the door opened and Bill walked in, a smirk on his face.

"I told you that you were mine and no one else's, Sookie." he spoke walking towards her gently stroking her injured cheek.

"Do not touch what does not belong to you!" Isabelle yelled, but could not do anything because of the silver chains restricting her movement.

"No, SHE IS MINE!" Bill roared. " I think ill have some fun with MY human before I take her to Sophie-Anne and Alec." He grinned baring his fangs. Sookie froze in horror as she discerned the meaning of what Bill had just said. She tried to back away in terror, as Isabelle did everything she could to escape from the restrictive silver chains. Bill moved forward and grabbed Sookie's arms, yanking her to her feet roughly. He slammed his mouth down on hers, almost mauling her, and that seemed to knock the fight back into her. She thrashed against him, fighting for freedom.

Bill pulled back as she kneed him in the stomach.

"You stupid bitch!" He roared, backhanding her hard across the face. She hit the ground hard. Tasting copper, she knew her lip had split. Bill was on her fast, flipping her over so she was on her back, and he straddled her. He tore her clothes off without mercy, laughing as she begged him to stop. She had tried to use her new power only to find out she couldn't.

"Nice try whore. Alec has a witch who can suppress bonding powers, and I just so happened to borrow her!" Laughed Bill. He ran his hands down her body roughly, and she continued to fight back. Wrenching an arm free from his grip, she punched him in the face, busting his lip as he had done to Eric not that long ago. It didn't faze him and a snarl left him as he grabbed her arms and pinned them under his knees. She sobbed harder has he ripped open her bra, and commenced squeezing her breasts painfully. "Somebody help! Godric! Help Me!" She sobbed as he hit her again across the face. She could hear Isabelle thrashing against her bindings, still trying to free herself.

Bill ran his hand up her skirt slowly grinning down at her with lust and desire.

"Why Sookie I thought you loved my touch!" He purred, running his hand over her lacy, underwear covered area.

"Stop it! Please!" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. She knew he was going to rape her and she was powerless to stop him.

"No your mine, and I will do as I please." He pressed his crotch into hers as she continued to struggle.

"GODRIC!" she screamed, that had Bill pulling back a little, wincing at the volume. "He wont save you Bitch" Bill snarled, gripping her throat. Suddenly, Bill was yanked off Sookie and tossed into the wall. Sookie curled up into a ball, shaking and whimpering, as she continued to cry. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see anything else.

Bill froze as a hand gripped his throat in a iron grip, lifting him off the floor. He looked right into Godric blood red gaze filled with rage and hatred.

"Did you really think you would get away with what you have done to two of my people?! Especially when one of them is my BONDED!!" Godric roared.

Farrell and Stan helped release Isabelle, and she went Sookie's side to comfort her, but Sookie cringed away from her, curling into a tighter ball, whimpering in fear. A snarl escaped Godric's lips at the extent of his bonded's fear.

"No more mercy." He spoke coldly to Bill, slamming him harder against the wall. Baring Bill's neck, Godric buried his fangs in Bill's throat, ripping it out. Bill fought to get away, but he couldn't break Godric's hold, as the older vampire drained him ruthlessly. Agony racked Bill's entire body as he shouted in pain, feeling himself die his final death.

Godric dropped him to the floor. Bill's body was turning to ash and withering away. He didn't care. The only thing Godric cared about was the young woman who was curled up on the floor, whimpering. Moving slowly, he knelt beside her, lightly touching her shoulder. It pained him to feel her cringe away from him.

"Sookie, look at me." He commanded, not moving as she slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. Moving slow she sat up and looked around, relief filling her when she saw Isabelle was okay, and Bill was no more. Turning back to Godric, she pleaded with her eyes silently telling him she wanted to go home. He gave a simple nod, picked her up bridal style, he walked out the door carrying her close to him as she buried her face into his neck. He walked out, carrying Sookie, and saw the rest of his nest waiting.

"Collect all documents, files and anything else that you think will be important. After that, burn the building down!" He barked, before speeding home. He could fell Isabelle, Stan and Farrell following close behind him. Upon entering his home, he went to his safe room. He entered and closed the door, sliding the bolts in place, before walking over to the bed where he sat down with Sookie in his lap. After a while, Sookie took a deep shaky breath before slipping from his grip to stand up.

"I'm going to take a shower." She mumbled with her head bowed, her hair hiding her face from view. He watched with sadness as she walked in to the bathroom, shutting it behind her.

Moving fast he exited his safe room and went to the sitting room to check on Isabelle. Upon arriving he saw Jason taking care of her.

"Godric, I am sorry." She bowed her head in shame and sorrow at failing her sheriff. "It was not your fault. Get some rest." He laid his hand gently on her shoulder giving her a small smile, and returned to his room, dead bolting again. He pulled out a shirt of his for Sookie to wear, and placed it on the bed. Entering the bathroom, he slowly stripped before climbing into the shower with her. She had her head bent, letting the water just spray over her and she was shaking. Sookie could sense him in the shower with her, but couldn't find the willpower to face him. She had already scrubbed her skin raw to get rid of Bill's scent and the feel of his touch. As he wrapped his arms around her, she tensed and then relaxed when wrapped his arms around her, revelling in his cool touch, an opposite to the boiling shower she was taking. Steam had already filled the bathroom creating a sauna like atmosphere. She shivered as he gently kissed the back of her neck.

She knew that she wanted no one else to touch her this way except him. She also knew that if they did, it would solidify the bond permanently. She would only die if he did and he would only die if she did. Turning in his arms, she kissed him hard on the mouth wanting to forget Bill's touch, and only feel him. Godric kissed her back just as hard knowing what she wanted. He pushed her up against the shower wall attacking her neck with nips and kisses. "Godric. Please." Came her breathy moan for him to claim her in every way.

He gave a pleased growl before grabbing her legs and lifting her up so she could wrap them around his waist.

"Once I do this there is no going back. You are already mine, but this is for forever. I do not share." He whispered into her ear as she shivered in pleasure against him. "Make love to me." Sookie gave him a brilliant smile while tightening her legs to pull him closer her hands resting on his shoulders.

Both moaned as he entered her. He filled her like she had never been before. Godric thrust in and out as she rocked against him.

"Harder! Faster!" She panted out, pulling him closer to her with her hands. Godric let loose a snarl as his control snapped, and he pounded into her. Sookie didn't care all she did was moan and claw his back, making him bleed. Moving faster as he felt both of their releases coming. Just as she came, he bit into her shoulder, drinking her blood. Sookie gave a short shriek, surprising him by biting him roughly on the neck, drawing blood from him. He released at that, pulling away to let loose a roar, before latching onto her neck again.

Pulling back he licked the wound he had made on her, healing it, his own healing as soon as she pulled her mouth away. Moving slowly both finished their shower, each washing the other. He dried her off before drying himself off. He carried her to the bed, not bothering with clothes. Covering them both up with the sheets, he pulled her tightly into his arms. She buried her face into his neck settling in for a long, well deserved sleep. Godric did the same with her hair both fell asleep in one another's arms.

Two days later they were sitting around the main room as Godric read a important letter. It was from the Queen of Louisiana to The King of Texas. Eric had found out about the letter and had intercepted the delivery, bringing the letter to Godric who already smashed a vase in rage over the contents.

"So what does this letter mean?" Sookie frowned in concern as Jason nodded in agreement.

"We go to War. The Battle field will be Louisiana, towards the forest area away from cities and towns." Eric answered as both sibling gaped in shock at that answer.

"The victor gets you, Sookie." Godric looked at her as her eyes went wide as saucers before determination set in.

"Then one of you better start training me. Cause if you think for one second your going to war without me, then you are sorely mistaken and better find a different place to sleep tonight." She glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hell Yeah! If she's fighting so am I. When do we start with the training?" Jason jumped wearing a big grin plastered on his face.

"Next month, Eric, take the rest and start gathering those who are loyal and willing to fight." Godric ordered with a nod of his head not taking his eyes off Sookie.

The others left with nods. Sookie went to his side with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We will win. I wont leave your side. We either live together or die together." She gave him a firm nod as he smiled, before kissing her hard on the mouth, happy she was choosing to stay beside him even during war.

When they both pulled back they just stared into each others eyes , no words needed between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sookie convinces Godric not to kill himself. Isabel has grown very attached to Sookie and asks Sookie if she could stay with her. Sookie also finds out about things about Bill that are heartbreaking.**

**Yes this is the final chapter of this story.**

**I truly hope you all enjoyed it very much.**

Chapter Three

"Hiya!" Sookie thrust her sword at her brother fast, who had barely managed to dodge the swing of the sharp blade.

Both had been training like hell for the past month. Eric had Pam spy on anything that seemed un-normal in their standards. Pam had already declared that she wanted to kill the bastard Andre, Sophie-Anne's precious child and main guard. She wasn't happy that the King and Queen were trying to take away her favorite human and make her a pet.

Jason dodged to the side and cursed. They both had been sparing for the past three hours. He was breathing hard and covered in sweat. Sookie was breathing semi hard and her body held a light sheen of sweat to it.

She flipped back as Jason swung his own blade fast at her with determination to not lose this time to her.

"Come on Jason!" She grinned at him with taunting look upon her face, as he growled at her.

Jason lunged at her fast but was surprised as she dodged him fast and twirled around and nicked his arm. He cursed as he fell to his rump with a hard thud on the fighting mats.

"Third blood I win." She cheered as he pouted at her with a sour expression towards her.

"Yeah well, I don't have a damn two thousand plus year old vampire teaching me." He glared at her as he slowly stood, his whole body in pain and he was in a serious need of a shower.

Sookie felt herself flush and coughed to hide her grin. Though Godric did teach her how to fight, it's just that most of their fighting sessions didn't last long. For they ended up making love right in the middle of the fighting session.

"Fresh towels and cold bottles of water!" Isabel called from the main area to them.

Both walked out of the training room and walked into the main room in their training gear aka clothes.

Jason was shirtless and wore cut off jean shorts at the knee. He was covered in sweat but grinned at her as they walked.

Sookie's hair was up in a messy pony-tail. She wore a tight dark gray sports bra with tight black booty sweat shorts. Sweat covered her flat stomach and legs.

Both wore no shoes as they walked into the room that held the others. Sookie happily took her towel and wiped her face, neck, and stomach with it with a smile. She took a big gulp of her ice cold water from the bottle Isabel handed her. But she had to suppress a smirk as she saw desire in her eyes aimed at Jason.

"Who won?" Asked Eric with a grin as he saw his maker couldn't take his gaze off of Sookie as she grinned and Jason pouted.

"She did. I swear to all that is holy and damned that she is unbeatable!" Jason pointed at Sookie with a groan as his pride and ego hurt from getting his ass kicked by his little sister over and over again.

"Quit being a sore loser, bro." Chuckled Sookie at her brother as he pouted again at her while grumbling unfair under his breath. She leaned against the counter with mirth shinning in her eyes at him.

"Maybe I should fight her." Suggested Chow as he walked forward with a nod of his head.

Chow and Jessica, along with Hoyt, had been brought here fast as Pam stayed behind to watch over everything else. Along with a couple other vampires that were loyal to only Eric. Sookie had taken Jessica under her wing after she explained that Bill had been killed and why he had been killed.

"Why not?" Shrugged Sookie a little with a smile to him as he returned it full force.

"No. I will fight her. It was my Maker that taught her." Nodded Eric as he pushed off the wall with a small smirk as Sookie flushed a little, at the bringing up that Godric trained her. Oh yeah, he knew all about what was going on while they trained with one another.

"Bring it." She nodded and pushed off the counter and grabbed her sword from Isabel and began walking to the training room with the nest behind her. She could feel Godric's worry yet also his eagerness to see how his mate would fare against his child.

Both walked to the middle of the floor on the training mats and faced the other. Eric took off his shirt, shoes and socks, tossing them aside easily. Jessica had retrieved a sword and handed it to him before running back to Hoyt's side to watch the fight from a safe distance, as did the others as both Sookie and Eric faced one another with determined looks.

Sookie stayed where she was and waited for Eric to make the first move towards her. She was planning on using her secret weapon that no one knew about except her, not even Godric knew about it. And keeping things from him was hard as hell.

She watched Eric with caution, not letting down her guard for a minute. She knew, he would never hurt her but still would give her one hell of a battle to fight. She spread her feet apart and held her sword the way Godric showed her how.

Eric kept his face devoid of emotions and kept his own guard up as well. Even though he knew he could beat her, she could still land a few good blows. His maker had taught her himself and his maker was no push over in battle.

Moving fast, he charged at her and was slightly surprised as she dodged, dove to the side and swiped her sword at him harshly nicking his upper arm. He stood in shock with his mouth hanging open at her.

"First blood." She smirked briefly at him as he growled at her and looked more determined to win against her.

Sookie jumped back as Eric appeared in front of her with his sword coming down hard. She brought her own up and countered his. She grunted and shoved him back swiping out her sword causing him to have to move back using his speed.

The others stood in shock as they danced around one another fast and with grace. They watched as Eric nicked Sookie's thigh but she, in return, kicked him in the chest as hard as she could causing him to stumble from the force she put behind it.

Godric felt pride swell up inside of his chest at his mate. She was a fast learner and moved quick and light. She was small and dainty; so, she was able to move fast and quick unlike most. He also felt desire as he saw her covered in sweat and panting as she dodged to the side fast to keep from getting hit in the side from Eric's sword.

Sookie was panting but it was fun as hell. Both her and Eric were at a tie, both had drawn blood from each other twice already and neither were willing to give up so easily. She gasped as Eric disappeared and reappeared behind her wrapping his arms loose but tight around her neck holding her in place.

"I win." Eric taunted as he moved his sword up to draw blood letting down his guard.

Sookie gained a smirk as she used her hidden talent and saw his next move. Moving fast she drove her elbow into his stomach hard causing him to remove his arm. She grabbed it and used his weight against him and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground hard. She quickly grabbed his sword and straddled his waist while placing both swords in scissor shape against his throat with a smirk as he gaped at her.

"Holy shit." Cursed Stan with his mouth hanging open in shock as Sookie kept Eric pinned down to the ground, both swords against his neck.

"I win." Sookie smirked as she nicked his neck with his own sword.

"I yield, only to you, sister." Smirked Eric with a nod of his head as she stood and let him stand as well.

"Well, what do you all think?" She asked turning to the others with a raised eyebrow.

"Very good." Clapped Isabel as the others joined in with cheers.

The others departed as the main group stayed behind and came over to the two with smiles and nods.

"How?" Asked Chow with a raised eyebrow at Sookie as she gained a suddenly sheepish smile.

"I used a gift I suddenly gained after I finally mated to Godric." She muttered and ducked her head softly and blushed as the others looked at her with curiosity shinning in their eyes.

"Oh, pray tell what gift?" Eric asked with an arched eyebrow at her and amused look upon his face.

"I can kinda read vampire minds now. It's like something clicked inside my brain and boom I can hear their thoughts. I used it on Eric; saw his next move and was able to defeat him." She explained as their mouths dropped open in shock at her.

"Wow." Whispered Jessica in pure shock at her mother figure as the others nodded as well to Sookie.

"Yeah it freaked me out the first time I heard one of your thoughts." She looked nodded her head and smiled to them.

"Whose did you hear?" Asked Stan with a raised eyebrow to her in amusement.

"Umm, his." She pointed to Farrell as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh, what did you hear?" He asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Umm." She turned bright red as he grinned and burst into laughter as he figured it out.

Godric chuckled at her as he too figured out what she had read from his friend's mind.

Gaining a smirk, he disappeared and reappeared behind her with an arm around her placing his lips to her neck.

Sookie grinned as she elbowed him and dodged to the side as she tossed her sword away as well as Eric's and settled into a fight stance as she readied to fight her mate.

The others slowly left with chuckles at the two. Eric shook his head knowing how this was going to end with those two fighting.

Sookie stared as Godric mirrored her fighting stance easily. Both watched the other as they waited for the right moment to attack.

Godric used his speed and reappeared behind her again as she turned and swung her fist at him but he grabbed her wrist and flipped her so she hit her back before her straddled her easily smirking as she shot him a glare.

Sookie growled as she bared her small fangs at him. Her canines had turned into small fangs since they had mated with one another.

He leaned in closer as she continued to struggle in his hold. He growled low as she refused to give into him. He placed his lips by her ear. His eyes darkened with want and desire.

"Submit." He demanded of her and she suddenly froze and moaned as he pressed his hardened member into her clothed covered heated core.

Sookie turned her head and bared her throat to him as she completely submitted to him. A gasp tore from her as he bit her neck hard but not hard enough, just enough to bring her pleasure. She arched her back as she turned her head and kissed him to which he returned heatedly to her.

His hands roamed her body as she moaned and wrapped one hand the back of his neck and the other roamed his back.

**Hours later**

_Sookie looked around herself and saw dead bodies everywhere. She, herself, was covered in blood of many vampires. This was a vampire war. No shifters, no Fae except her, no werewolves. None except her and her brother and Hoyt were the differences here in this great battle._

_She glanced over and swung her blade fast beheading a vampire. All around her was death. It was a filthy blood bath deaths on both sides of the war._

"_Jessica!" Yelled out Hoyt with fear lacing his words. _

_Whirling around fast she grabbed her dagger and threw it in the Vampire's throat standing above her charge. She killed him as Jessica stood back up with Hoyt's help. She gave her a nod of her head as she herself took off running killing anyone that got in her way that was the enemy._

_She saw Isabel and Jason back to back with no problem, both covered in blood and sweaty from fighting harshly as they protected one another with everything they had in themselves._

_The rain was pouring down soaking her to the bone but she didn't care. She was looking for Godric. She spotted Eric and Pam off to the side fighting with all they had. They had no wounds on them. Ducking fast, she drove her blade into a vampire's chest with a hiss and then pulled it free and took off faster past them trying to find him._

_Skidding to a stop, she looked around and finally spotted him as he beheaded a vampire with his own sword. He looked up and met her eyes with his dark bloodlust filled ones with his fangs bared in rage and hatred. _

_She ran to his side fast, not stopping till she was beside him. She was breathing heavily and was tired and in pain. He placed his hand on her cheek with sorrow and love flashing in his eyes._

"_Together Forever or we die together." She vowed with a watery smile upon her dirt and blood covered face._

"_Together Forever even in death." He vowed back as he turned and readied his sword._

_Sookie turned and readied her own sword as both Alec and Sophie-Anne approached them with their own swords. Their faces emotionless as both paused before both sides lunged at the other. _

_Female Versus Female. Male Versus Male._

_**End of dream**_

Sookie bolted awake fast as she panted for air. Sweat covered her body as she shook from her nightmare that she had. Looking to the side, she saw Godric was still asleep; that meant the sun had not set yet for the Vampires.

Moving slowly, she got out of bed and walked to the shower. She stripped herself of her clothes and stepped in after turning it to a really hot temperature. She stayed under the spray for so long that she didn't know, but her hair and body were completely soaked.

She couldn't shake the dread from her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her dream again and again. She jumped though as she felt cold but warm well toned arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you well?" Godric asked with concern lacing his voice for her as she relaxed into him.

"Yes. Just a stupid nightmare." She sighed as she laid the back of her head onto his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" He nuzzled her neck softly with a low comforting purr.

"No. It was nothing to worry about." She smiled and closed her eyes as the water poured down on top of them both.

Godric frowned softly down to her but he let it go. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready.

Two hours later, both were dressed and lunging in the main room with the others. Sookie was still in and out of it but waved off everyone's concern for her. She just told them she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

Eric was showing Godric and the others the battle plans. He was left in charge of that for he had been a Viking and a commander in his human life and vampire life. So, he knew what he was doing.

Sookie listened in but was thinking of her damn nightmare.

"Sookie." Isabel placed her hand on her knee with a concern look upon her face.

"I'm fine. Now what did you need?" She asked with a small smile to the woman who was like a sister to her.

"We're leaving for Shreveport and Bon Temps tomorrow." Nodded Isabel to her as she went to go and pack up both of their clothes.

"Sookie." Jessica came and sat beside her with a scared look upon her face.

"What's wrong?" Sookie took her hand in her own with a look of concern.

"I'm so scared of what it going to happen." Whimpered Jessica with a scared look as blood tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh baby," She pulled Jessica into her arms and rocked her back and forth as she started to cry in her arms, "You won't die honey. Everything will be fine in the end. I promise." Sookie hushed her in a soft tone.

Both girls stayed that way for a while before Jessica pulled back with a smile as she stood to go wash off her face. Sookie stayed where she was and sighed softly under her breath. Glancing up she saw the others giving her soft looks.

"What?" She asked with a arched eyebrow to them.

"You would have made a great mother." Smiled Eric to her as she blushed bright red and ducked her head a little.

"Yeah, well that will never happen. I am barren plus I would not give up my mate." Sookie shrugged her shoulders and got up walking off to the kitchen to go get something to drink.

The others gave small chuckles and shook their heads at her as they continued to work out the battle plans.

**Two Weeks Later**

Sookie stood on her front porch as the others gathered on her lawn planning out the big war that was going to happen soon. King Alec was already here in New Orleans with the Queen getting everything ready for the battle.

She still felt dread in her stomach. She didn't want a war or any deaths but still it would come no matter what she did or said. She rubbed her sore neck where Godric had bit her hard while he had dominated her.

She had a moment of weakness, and told the others she was just going to go and give herself to Sophie-Anne.

Eric had smashed an entire room being too pissed off at her, that she would even consider something so stupid as that. Later that night, Godric had gone off and actually yelled at her to which she yelled back.

That led to her and him kissing and him claiming her before he had bit her hard not to feed but as a punishment for even thinking about leaving him and their nest to appease some stupid child Queen and bastard King

"Sookie?" Spoke Jessica as she joined her side with a smile.

"Hmm?" Sookie gave her a smile but laughed as she pointed to the lawn and saw Stan and Jason were having a pissing contest so to speak about who was the better county singer there ever was.

"Play nice you two!" She called causing both to look at her blankly before they went back arguing with one another, "Losers." She rolled her eyes at them and turned to give a giggling Jessica a wink.

"Boys will be boys." Tsked Pam as she joined their side with a smile but she made sure she steered cleared of Isabel for a while.

She had tried to come on to Jason to feed from him and Isabel put her through a wall with enough force behind her hit. She and Isabel didn't get along very well after that. And since Isabel was older than Pam and Pam had tried to feed from her human Eric could not interfere.

He had just shrugged his shoulders and said 'She has to learn some time soon or it will kill her in the end'. Pam had huffed at him and growled but steered clear of Isabel. But they tolerated one another cause they had something in common with another. And that thing was to keep Sookie safe and to protect her from all harm.

"Listen up!" Called out Eric as he came walking up with Chow and four other vampires right beside him.

Sookie perked up and looked at the man who was like a brother to her. She felt Jessica tense and Pam moved closer as Isabel joined their side with a grim face.

"The battle will happen tomorrow night." Eric announced loud and clear as they all tensed, "They hope to do it five hours before the sun rises so they can use it to their advantage. But we will defeat them and we'll be the victor in this great battle." He finished receiving cheers from the vampires.

Sookie gave a soft tired smile as they all put on some music and partied as if it would be the last night for some of their lives. She watched as they danced and listened to music. Hoyt had pulled Jessica into a dance causing her to laugh. Isabel grabbed Jason and Pam went to go find a human female to feed from in town.

A smile lit her face as she felt Godric wrap his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head as he held her tightly to him. She relaxed against him completely. She was content and happy for now though she had a deep feeling that something terrible would happen tomorrow to one of them or someone close to them.

"They'll be fine." Godric whispered in her ear as nuzzled her neck and gently placed a kiss on it.

"I know." She sighed and turned, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest and relaxed there as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the top of her head and watched the others party.

He met Eric's gaze and saw sadness in them. They both had a feeling something bigger than the battle tomorrow would happen for them all. But he did not care as long as he had Sookie in his arms. He knew he could overcome anything that was thrown at them with her by his side.

"Let's go inside." He nudged her gently as she nodded her head and allowed him to lead her back inside the house as the others had their one night of fun.

Sookie walked past him and up to their room. Pam had light tight the entire house before they had come back, so everyone could stay here. She walked into their room and knew he was following as he shut their door. She looked out the window, to the party that was happening outside.

Everyone was having a good time, which made her smile slightly. But she knew it would not last long for the fight was tomorrow and lives would be lost on both sides.

"Are you well? Your emotions are everywhere." Godric spoke from behind her with a frown upon his face directed at her.

"I am worried about tomorrow and what it will bring for us all." She spoke softly placing her hand on the glass of the window. Sorrow and torment went across her face at the thought of anyone dying because of her.

"All things happen for a reason, Mia Cara." **(My Beloved) **Godric spoke in a soft tone to her as she turned to face him with a small smile upon her face but the sadness was still in her eyes.

"I know." She groaned and went to sit on the bed with a thoughtful look.

Godric took a seat beside her and rubbed her cheek gently with his knuckles and smiled as she leaned into his caress.

Sookie turned her gaze onto his and knew what she wanted. Leaning over she pressed her lips to his and moaned as he kissed her back.

"Take me. Make me forget about what is going to happen." She whispered against his lips with a pleading look in her eyes.

Godric moved fast and laid her down pinning her. He ripped off her clothes and attacked her neck with his mouth as she helped him get rid of his own clothes. His hands ran up and down her body causing her to arch and moan louder. He sucked on her neck and she gasped as he entered her fully with on hard thrust.

"Harder." She breathed out in his ear, causing him to shiver.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes as he pulled out and thrust roughly and harder into her hot core. Her face held desire and love as they moved against one another with no gentleness.

Sookie raked her sharp nails up and down his back and moaned his name as he gripped her hips hard and thrust faster and harder within her.

Moans and growls filled the room as they moved against one another. Both wanting to not think about what tomorrow night will hold for them both.

Sookie tossed her back and screamed her release twice as she released and as he bit directly into the top of her left breast, the same place he had first bit her to make their bond.

Godric tossed his head back and roared his release as she bit him in the shoulder hard and drank from him. After she pulled back and licked his wound, they locked their eyes with eachother.

"We are not done yet little lover." He spoke softly into her ear as she shivered and moaned as he rolled his hips into her, thrusting into her.

At that is what both did for the entire night with one another. They claimed each other and spent what little time they had with one another.

**Next Night**

"Where's Sookie?" Asked Jason as he was dressed in armor and fighting gear. His sword on his hip with a determined look upon his face.

"She's coming." Godric as he too was dressed in leather black pants, a black muscled t-shirt with armor and black steel combat boots. His sword was on his back.

"Let's go." Sookie came walking down the stairs shocking them at the way she looked.

She had her hair up in a high pony-tail with it braided down. She wore a tight black tang-top. Tight black movable leather pants. Steel toe black leather combat boots. She had armor covering her chest, stomach, and back. Armored wrist bands going from her elbows to her wrists. She had armor protecting her thighs. Her sword was on her back. She also had a dagger tucked into her belt.

"Holy shit! When did we get a Goddess of War." Cursed Stan in compete shock at her.

"When some bastard and bitch decided to turn my home-town into a war zone." Sookie walked right by them and out the door shocking the ones outside with her look.

"Let's go!' Ordered Eric taking off fast as Godric swung Sookie into his arms and ran after them with her.

They soon arrived at a huge field. Their army was there in place as they waited for the King and Queen to make their appearance with their own army. The sky crackled with thunder and lightning with the smell of rain coming.

"I love you Sookie." Jason placed his hand on his baby sister's shoulder as she turned her gaze onto him.

"I love you too Jason. Stick close to Isabel." She smiled as Isabel joined his side giving her smile.

"I will not leave his side." Vowed Isabel with a sharp nod of her head as Sookie smiled at her.

Sookie turned back to the front and froze as she saw Sophie-Anne and Alec dressed for battle and their army behind them.

"Come now. We don't have to do this. Just give me the telepath." Sophie-Anne called out with a smile upon her face as Andre, her favorite childe stood beside her to the left and King Alec stood to the right of her.

"Never. You think you can take my maker's mate, threaten my sister, and get away with it but you're wrong! You and that pathetic male will die!" Eric roared out with black eyes as the others hissed and growled in agreement.

"Then die!" Shouted Alec as he gave the order and their army started to charge.

"Sookie get ready. Everyone hold your positions. And Andre is fucking mine." Eric spoke fast as he unsheathed his sword followed by everyone else.

Sookie turned and started to concentrate and use her telekinetic power. Though she wasn't very powerful with it, she could still knock the fuckers back away from them.

"Now!" Godric ordered Sookie as she nodded back to him.

Two hundred vampires were thrown back from them knocking into the others.

"Charge!" Eric yelled as their army leaped forward fast with growls and snarls.

Sookie beheaded a vampire and ran head long into battle. She killed anyone that got in her way that was not on their side. She and Godric had gotten separated so now her and Pam stood back to back with their own swords. They killed anyone that got too near them.

Sookie snapped her head to the right as she heard Felicia roar in pain.

"Go Pam." She ordered as she saw her stiffen at hearing her once in a while lover in pain, "That's an order." She snapped as saw her hesitate to leave her all alone her own.

Pam took off fast as she could.

Sookie turned and stabbed a vampire in the throat that had lunged at her. She flipped backwards as another swung it's sword at her. Landing on her feet she turned to run but was backhanded so hard she hit the ground and spat out her own blood.

Looking up, she saw Andre smirking down to her with his sword in hand covered in blood and dirt. She grabbed her sword but froze as he put his own to her throat.

"So, you're the famous Telepath. I have seen better." He sneered coldly to her with a deadly smirk as he nicked her cheek with his sword.

"Go fuck yourself, you good for nothing Son Of A Bitch!" She snapped coldly with a dark look in her eyes as she glared with hatred up at him.

"I will make you beg! I will make you scream! I cannot kill you but there are other ways I can make you Suffer!" He bared his fangs at her with enough hatred in his eyes to make anyone cringe back in fear.

Sookie saw a dark towering figure behind Andre, "Before you do, I just want to let you know that there is a seriously pissed off Seven Foot blond black eyed Viking behind you." She smirked and pointed behind Andre, who barely dodged Eric's sword.

"Go." Eric ordered Sookie as he bared his fangs at Andre and brought up his sword with a cold murderous look upon his face.

"Be careful." She warned standing and running back into battle killing any enemy that got in her way.

"You should have stayed out of this Viking." Tsked Andre with a cold look upon his face.

"And your greedy whore of a maker should not want things that do not belong to her." Eric snarled out as Andre roared and leaped at him with his sword starting their mini war.

Sookie dodged to the side fast and continued to run and look for Godric.

"Jessica look out!" Shouted an alarmed Hoyt with fear in his voice.

Turning fast she growled as she saw a towering male vampire have Jessica by the throat. Moving fast she grabbed her dagger and threw it fast using her power as well. It embedded into his throat killing him. Jessica stood with Hoyt's help and nodded to her before picking up her sword.

Sookie continued running flipping over a vampire and ignore him as he was tackled by someone from her side. She spotted Jason and Isabel back to back with angered expressions as they killed any one that got too close to the other.

Searching the crowd she panted. Rain had begun to fall soaking them all. She was wet, sweaty, dirty and covered in blood. She was tired but knew the battle wasn't over yet. Glancing down at her watch, she cursed as she saw the sun would rise in almost an hour. Snapping her head up, she felt Godric and sighed as she finally saw him. He beheaded a Vampire easily and turned to look at her.

She ran to his side and only stopped as she stood beside him, "The sun will rise soon." she panted out with a grimace of pain from her leg her where it had gotten sliced open.

'I know." He shook his head and looked at her leg, making sure there was no lasting damage.

Both glanced to the side fast as they heard a dark chuckle. They saw the Queen and King approach them, their own swords raised for battle. They looked back into eachother's eyes. Godric placed his hand on her cheek.

"Together forever in death or life." Sookie vowed with a nod of her head to her mate.

"Together Forever even in death." Godric nodded as he raised his sword.

Sookie nodded as both faced off with the royals. Moving fast, Godric collided his blade with Alec's and Sookie collided hers with Sophie-Anne.

"It's going to be such a shame to have kill you." Sighed Sophie-Anne with sadness lacing her voice and eyes.

"Go to hell!" Sookie spat as both began fighting one another.

Ten minutes later both were injured and tired. Sookie dodged and swiped her blade at the Queen cutting open her side making her hiss in pain.

She jumped back as the Queen swiped at her. She spared Godric a quick look and saw that he was doing much better than Alec was to which she was thankful. Looking back to the queen she saw she had done a good amount of damage to her. She could feel her wounds crying out with pain and agony.

She tensed as she saw the queen smile big and took out a dagger an started to throw it but it wasn't aimed at her. Looking behind her she saw it was aimed at Pam's back. Moving fast, she jumped in front of Pam and took the hit in the stomach. Pam had turned and caught her with wide eyes.

Bella took out the dagger with a gasp as her blood split from her wound. She stood with Pam's help and ignored her horrified look. Moving fast, she used her power and threw the dagger so fast no one would have been able to dodge it. The queen let out a scream as it embedded into her chest. She died screaming in pain.

Alec turned to look at Sophie-Anne but gasped as Godric rammed his blade into his chest and left it there.

"No one threatens my mate." Godric hissed as Alec died before he ran to Sookie's side who was now being cradled in Pam's arms.

Pam handed her over and stood as Eric joined them with the main group. All fighting had ceased when the Queen and King had perished completely.

Sookie shivered as she looked into Godric's eyes. He went to bite into his wrist but she stopped him.

"No use. The blade was pure iron and soaked with lemon juice. Your blood won't heal this." She gave him a weak smile as he held her tightly to his chest.

"Then this is the end of the road for both of us." He smiled sadly down to her as she shed a few tears at that information.

"The sun." She whispered out softly as she felt her body growing colder by the minute. The others were forced to go to the shadows cause of the rising sun.

"This reminds me of a movie I saw once. Troy. The ending song." She chuckled weakly as he spared her smile at her dry sense of humor, "Or Romeo and Juliet."

"Indeed." He smiled and nuzzled his face into her hair as he tightened his grip on her.

Eric stood in pain as he knew his maker and sister were going to die while he was forced to watch from the safety of the shadows so he wouldn't burn.

Sookie glanced up as she heard birds. Looking up she saw the sky was alight and Godric was starting to smoke. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him tighter to herself.

Godric knew that they were both going to die now. Moving, he brought Sookie's face up and kissed her hard on the mouth, "I love you." He whispered against her mouth as she trembled in his hold.

"I love you as well. In this life and the next." She whispered against his mouth before she kissed him harder.

Both kissed as the sun rose fully. Neither cared as they kissed and held one another. Blue flames licked at their bodies fast and quick. They felt the pain but neither cared.

The others watched in awe as both lit on fire with blue flames. Both burned away as they kissed till nothing but their swords remained.

"By god. Sookie burned like a vampire." whispered Pam in complete shock at what she had witnessed.

"Their love was so strong that neither wanted to be apart, even in death." Whispered Jessica receiving shocked looks.

Jason went and retrieved both swords, "We need to have a burial." He nodded as he walked up to them.

"Agreed." Nodded Eric as they all left.

**Two days later at Night **

They were all standing as the priest said a few words. Till Jason stood up with a nod of his head.

"I found this song. It was from one of my sister's favorite movies. And I think everyone that was there that night would understand it." He pushed played on a portable stereo and people froze as the song started to play.

**(Remember **

**I will still be here **

**As long as you hold me **

**In your memory**

**Remember **

**When your dreams have ended **

**Time can be transcended **

**Just remember me **

**I am the one star that keeps burning so brightly **

**It is the last light to fade into the rising sun)**

The other had tears stinging their eyes. Either blood tears or water/salt ones. This song was just the right one to play.

Jason sat beside Isabel again as the music continued.

**(I'm with you whenever you tell my story **

**For I am all I've done **

**Remember **

**I will still be here **

**As long as you hold me **

**In your memory **

**Remember me **

**I am that warm voice in the cold wind that whispers **

**And if you listen you'll hear me call across the sky **

**As long as I still can reach out and touch you **

**Then I will never die **

**Remember **

**I'll never leave you **

**If you will only **

**Remember me **

**(Remember me) **

**Remember **

**I will still be here **

**As long as you hold me **

**In your memory)**

They all stood as the song came to an end. It was a truly beautiful song for them. The two most important people in all of their lives that they had lost. This song was perfect for them.

**(Remember **

**When your dreams have ended **

**Time can be transcended **

**I live forever**

**Remember me **

**Remember me **

**Remember me)**

**(Josh Groban: Remember Me from the Troy soundtrack)**

Eric glanced down to the two headstones. One read.

'_Sookie Marie Stackhouse-Brigant._

_A beautiful strong-willed woman. _

_Faithful lover and wife/mate_

_Caring and kind sister and adopted mother._

_She will forever be missed.'_

The other read as.

'_Godric WingRaith Brigant._

_Strong and powerful yet kind Male/Vampire_

_Faithful and loving husband/mate_

_Caring brother,son and Maker._

_He will be forever missed'_

He would miss both and never forget them. They had meant the world to him and he had promised to look after Jessica and Jason for Sookie.

He knew she would want him to keep them safe and out of trouble. The others missed them incredibly as well.

He turned and walked away towards his convertible. He chuckled as he remembered Sookie calling him a girl for having such a girlie car. His Maker had laughed and agreed with her making him growl and sulk.

**Two hundred years later **

"Why are we here again?" Eric gave an annoyed look to the females. As a vampire Jason and Hoyt nodded in agreement.

"Hush we're just here to pick up some things." Isabel rolled her eyes at the Viking and her mate plus Jessica's mate.

Eric growled at them causing them to start to hurry up. He smirked at that but was shocked as someone slammed into him causing him to actually stumble. He turned to snap at them but froze as wide baby blue eyes stared up at him.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She spoke with a sweet southern accent in her voice.

"It's fine." He managed out as the others froze in shock.

The girl looked like a seventeen year old version of Sookie. She wore a knee length summer blue dress with white flats. Gold blond hair tussled around her shoulders.

"Sookie!" called a roman accent male voice from across the street.

"Over here." Sookie smiled and turned and waved her hand.

They were doubled shocked as a nineteen year old looking Godric came hurrying over with a smile towards the girl. He wore a short sleeved muscled t-shirt with black baggy cargo pants and sneakers. He even had the same tattoos on both of his biceps.

"I'm sorry, my girlfriend is a bit clumsy and sometimes doesn't pay attention." He gave them a smile but chuckled as Sookie shoved him.

"Jerk." She huffed at him and glared as he laughed at her but she relaxed as he put his arms around her and pulled her close kissing her gently.

"It's fine." Eric nodded his head giving both a smile.

"I'm Sookie Davidson. This is my boyfriend of four years. Godric Brigant." Sookie smiled sweetly to him.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Eric teased with an arched eyebrow at her.

"Not really." she snorted but smiled as Godric chuckled at her response.

"We should get going. The movie will start in an hour and you have not ate today." Godric tugged her to come with him, "Nice to meet you all." He nodded to Eric and the others as both hurried across the street and to the outside restaurant.

Eric and the others watched but smiled as Godric got down on one knee and proposed to her. Sookie screamed yes and nearly tackled him into a hug. Both kissed as he put the ring on her finger.

"It would seem their love was so powerful that they were reborn to find one another again. They have been given a second chance at happiness." Sighed Jessica happily as Hoyt placed his arm around her.

"Agreed." Nodded Isabel as Jason grabbed her hand and they all began to walk away with peaceful looks upon their faces.

Eric glanced back and made a vow to protect both of them and keep them both safe. They finally had found their happily ever after.

* * *

**well here you go everyone. The last and final chapter.**

**Sorry it has taken me soooo long to get it up but I had to think of a good ending.**

**For I think you all would have been mad if i just killed the two off without a happy ending for them.**

**Give Reviews and tell me what you thought of this finally chapter.**


End file.
